The present invention relates generally to constant fuel-air ratio, rotor-type carburetors utilized in internal combustion engines, and more particularly provides a rotor-type carburetor which uniquely reduces the emission pollutant levels of its associated engine, while at the same time increasing the engine's power output and fuel efficiency.
The rotor-type carburetor, also referred to as a "central injection device", has been proposed, in various versions thereof, as a replacement for the conventional carburetor in a variety of internal combustion spark ignition engines because of its very advantageous provision of an essentially constant fuel-air ratio at all operating speeds of the engine. In its basic operating format, the rotor-type carburetor is provided with a bladed turbine rotor section which is coaxially and rotationally disposed in the air intake passage of the engine upstream of the butterfly damper therein. During operation of the engine, ambient air drawn inwardly through the engine's air intake passage causes rapid rotation of the bladed rotor section. A centrifugal pumping mechanism formed within the rotor draws fuel from a source thereof into the rotor and forces the received fuel outwardly therethrough, via at least one lateral fuel discharge bore, onto and across a coaxial atomization or spray ring into the ingested air stream. Importantly, the quantity of atomized fuel entering the air stream is in an essentially constant ratio to the ingested quantity of air, thereby essentially eliminating the fuel-air ratio variation problems commonly encountered in conventional carburetors.
An added benefit of many previously proposed rotor-type carburetors is their beneficial reduction in emission pollutant levels in their associated engines, and concomitant increase in the power outputs and fuel efficiency of such engines. In certain instances, however, it is necessary or desirable to further improve the operation of the carburetor to even further reduce the emission pollutant levels of its associated engine, and increase the output power and fuel efficiency of such engine. It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide further improvements of these types in a rotor-type carburetor.